dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan (Pan's Ascent)
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, the granddaughter of Son Goku, Chi-Chi, Hercule Satan, and Miguel, and the great-granddaughter of Bardock, Gine, the Ox-King and Chi-Chi's mother. She is the main protagonist of Pan's Ascent, and was born in an alternate universe where Babidi was stopped from reaching Earth and Goku remained in the afterlife after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She would go on to become a leading member of the Time Patrol. Overview Appearance Nearly every day she could, with the exception of formal occasions, Pan wore her orange bandanna over her head with whatever she was wearing. When fighting in martial arts tournaments on Earth, Pan wore a dark blue gi with a weighted orange undershirt and wristbands, a reversal of the traditional turtle school color scheme. She chose this to stand out from her relatives and mentors. She also dons a pair of boots similar to Hercule's as a way of her paying her respects to her currently living grandfather. When first training at the Time Patrol academy, Pan wore a black and white fitness jacket, pants, and shoes. Upon becoming a Time Patroller, Pan regularly wears a blue top, faded dark purple finger-less gloves, and light purple pants modeled after her favorite pair, but also donned a light grey Time Patrol jacket with a yellow cape. After a battle in which she nearly destroyed her shoes by firing a Kamehameha through her feet, she was given grey boots designed for combat and able to perform said move without damaging them. Personality Relationships History Youth From her youngest days, Pan was fascinated by the many tales and exploits of her deceased grandfather Goku, who had ceased to return after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She trained day and night to measure up to him, even training under everyone who had known him. While her talent was renowned among her peers, Pan had struggled all of her life to reach the legendary Super Saiyan state that Goku had attained. Even in spite of her friends and family's support, she feared she would never be able to accomplish it no matter how many times she attempted to. World Martial Arts Tournament As her last year of high school was coming to a close, she had planned to enter the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She trained with Chi-Chi to ensure she was ready for the adult league, then spent the rest of the day at a family reunion, where she saw her uncle Goten, who had begun to look even more like his father Goku. She entered the tournament the next day and moved her way up through her first opponent, Wild Tiger, followed by her second, Tien's daughter Kani. As she advanced to the quarter finals to the joy of her grandfather Hercule and her best friend Bulla, she saw that her opponent, who had disguised himself throughout the tournament, was Goten, who she knew had trained under the same masters as her. Their bout was long, with neither seeming to have an advantage due to knowing each other's techniques. That was until Pan unleashed a move of her own creation, which caught Goten off-guard, allowing her to capitalize on it and turn the tide. Just as she was about to knock him out of the ring, Pan saw her attack stopped with ease as Goten went Super Saiyan to her shock and terror. Despite her attempts to stay composed and going on an uninterrupted offensive, she began to realize none of her moves could land with him in that form. As he began to attack back, she couldn't even guard against him and saw herself losing her footing. After giving all she had in a last-ditch effort to transform, Goten landed a blow with such force that she was flying towards the ground outside the ring. While she managed to grab onto the edge of the ring, her foot had tapped the outside floor and Pan had lost to her uncle by ring out. Unable to sleep that night, Pan flew off to the Briefs compound to use its gravity machine to train under when she was found by Vegeta, who kept her from activating it. He went on to explain that her Saiyan pride was what made her seek power to be stronger than those around her, and that it would be her undoing like his almost was the Earth's years ago due to him not stopping Cell when he had the chance. Pan then heard him reveal that it was because of Vegeta's actions that the Cell Games occurred and that her grandfather Goku died, only once returning to face him for the last time in the 25th tournament. Frieza Force Invasion The next morning, Pan found her father and mother staring outside at a large spaceship floating above Satan City. She was told that it was one of Frieza's spaceships and that the safety of the entire Earth was in jeopardy. After the rest of the former Z-Fighters arrived, Pan volunteered to help with Gohan and Goten's plan to stop the ensuing invasion. Despite being told to get to safety, she refused to stand by while her family and home were threatened. Pan stood with the group below the ship, which began dispensing waves of Frieza Forces. She worked with the Z-Fighters as they coordinated their attacks to cope with the vastly massive numbers of the Frieza Forces, but Pan still found herself struggling against the vast array of foes fighting her at once, as well as her first fight where her own life was on the line. In spite of this, she and the Z-Fighters were persevering, thanks in part to a combination attack by Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Kani critically damaging the ship. Soon after, she saw Frieza, whom she heard had died decades prior, floating in the air before them to see to their demises personally. Frieza Attacks With the four most powerful Z-Fighters pre-occupied with trying to bring down Frieza, Pan continued facing the Frieza Force alongside the others. After Frieza had began to grow tired of the conflict, he suddenly transformed a golden hue and to Pan's horror, he began to overpower the Z-Fighters with utter ease. Pan witnessed Frieza brutally stabbing, blasting, and executing her friends and family around her, up until she, Bulla, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Hercule were the only remaining survivors. Despite making an effort to escape, she and the other four were caught and she saw them killed one-by-one in front of her while she was being held down. In her anguish, Pan pushed all of the Frieza Forces holding her down off of her and went into a blind rage as a Super Saiyan, tearing through them. Seeing Frieza flying up to her, she attacked with complete ferocity, but Frieza's golden form could easily dodge, block, and even tank every blow she dealt to him. Even as her attacks failed to phase Frieza, Pan refused to give up and continued her offensive. When Frieza was done playing with her, Pan was crippled and left to fall onto the ground. Still conscious, she saw Frieza forming his Death Ball. Knowing that she was in no position to avoid it, Pan could only shield herself with her ki in a vain effort to protect herself. The entire Earth was destroyed before her very eyes as she found herself completely drained and floating in space. With Frieza nowhere in sight in the aftermath, all she could do is wait as either the coldness or vacuum of space would kill her. As she felt her end was near, she suddenly saw herself being beamed across space and time, hearing a voice say "Someone... from... far away... Warrior! Now...", then emerging in a strange alien world. Just before losing consciousness, Pan made out a face of someone she recognized: Trunks. Introduction to Time Patrol After recovering for a few days, Pan was told by this Trunks, who was not the same Trunks from her world, that she had been brought to Toki Toki City, the home of the Time Patrol, whose duty was to prevent distortions in history created by various villains. She then inquired if time could be altered to prevent Frieza from destroying her home, only for Trunks to explain that it was forbidden even if it was for such a purpose. The next day, she asked what her real purpose was for being there, which Trunks revealed was because the Time Patrol needed her. She accepted and the two ventured to the Time Patrol Academy for her to sign up. There, she met Commander Hale, one of the highest-ranking members of the Time Patrol and who happened to be a member of Frieza's race. Initially bothered by this, she realized the error of this and the two had an interview over why or even if Pan wanted to be in the Time Patrol. She answered that there was nothing else for her and that she may as well use her martial arts skill somewhere. Pan found herself accepted into the Time Patrol and left with Trunks, who showed her to her own housing unit labeled DCCXX. She then saw that her Grandfather's Power Pole, which she thought was lost from the battle with Frieza, was there waiting for her. Pan thanked Trunks for everything and the two planned to meet the next day with Trunks wishing her good luck. Training to Defend History Pan's first day at the academy had her showcasing her individual traits of striking power, lifting strength, running speed, and flying speed in order to determine her level within the Time Patrol. She found that she had under-performed with striking power, and in spite of her performances in other test, she ended up in the 10s, the lowest-powered members. She later had a spar with Trunks, whom upon no longer holding back, she couldn't touch or block any attacks from. When he unleashed his Masenko, Pan countered with her own, surprising him and spurring him to ask where she learned it. She revealed that she had learned the technique from Piccolo, as well as her father, then, when Trunks asked her father's name, answered that it was Gohan. Pan saw that Trunks was stunned by this, as he then revealed that the Gohan of his timeline was the one who had trained him. Being told by Trunks that he too started in the 10s before rising to his current rank, and that her potential was guaranteed to grow as a result of her bloodline, Pan left home feeling encouraged. One day, Pan was challenged to a fight by a fellow Time Patrol academy student named Amura. After a short bout in which Pan had her kamehameha overpowered and knocked back into her, as well as after avoiding a massive explosion, she evaded Amura in conjunction with her afterimage technique and struck her out of the ring. In return for Pan's victory, Amura gave her a four star dragon ball. Pan, believing it to have been just an ornament and unaware of there being seven in total, was told that should all of them were brought together, they could be used to make a wish to Shenron, though the range of wishes was limited for Time Patrollers. Learning the Truth Upon seeing Amura off, Pan was approached by a Time Patroller named Cloke, whom claimed to have recognized her from when she was brought there weeks ago, and stated that she had been summoned there via the dragon balls, not found as she was led to believe. When she asked him who had summoned her, Cloke answered that it was Trunks. After hearing of this revelation, she ran back to her housing unit, where Trunks tried to make his case to her. Pan was hurt from Trunks keeping the truth from her and the fact he had only fed her half-truths, then when he began to lose his cool, heard Trunks state that it was because of him changing the future that she was even born. Now aware that Trunks had been allowed to change the future, something she was forbidden to do, Pan exclaimed that the Trunks she knew was dead and closed the door on him. Alone with only her thoughts for the entirety of the next day, Pan came to the decision that, having the truth hidden from her and with the ability to save her family and home before her, she would take it. She took her things and snuck past Ziko through the gateway, where she arrived in the Time Nest. Pan was chased by Tokitoki, but eventually found her way into a temple-esque building, where she found a scroll of her history laid out before her. As she pondered how far back in time to go, and whether to warn her friends and family or to simply back before her birth to stop Frieza from ever arriving, the Supreme Kai of Time approached her, revealing that she had anticipated Pan doing this and had put the scroll of Pan's history out for her to find. Pan immediately asked why Trunks was allowed to alter history and keep the alteration, to which she learned that Trunks was the first to use a time machine and that the damage was done by the time the Supreme Kai of Time found out. After believing Trunks to have been given "a freebie", she then learned that due to the imperfections of that time machine used, it had unintentionally unleashed Cell upon the main timeline, causing much havoc and even Trunks' death, which was undone by dragon balls. Finally, she learned that once the Supreme Kai of Time confronted Trunks, he helped her in creating the Time Patrol as penance for what he had done. She realized that the Supreme Kai of Time had taken the time to explain everything to Pan when she could've allowed her to go through with her plan to change history. The Supreme Kai of Time explained that she would've been forced to send someone to intervene, and Pan would've had to suffer watching her Earth's fate a second time. She then told Pan that due to a recent change in history that Pan's existence was threatened: with her grandfather Goku being killed by Piccolo before having Gohan, Pan would never be born. While initially hesitant, Pan accepted the duty of going back to protect her grandfather and history. First Mission: w/ Goku Vs Piccolo Upon arriving on the scene, Pan was immediately struck by a flying Goku, unintentionally stopping her grandfather from being rung out. She wasn't happy to hear Goku refusing her aid even after she had done that, but was reminded by the Supreme Kai of Time that Goku is a complicated person. Upon hearing Master Roshi and Kami discussing the possibility of someone or something granting Piccolo additional power, she heard Goku change his tone and accept her help. Even as Pan got ready for battle, she was caught off-guard by how vicious and different Piccolo was from the Piccolo she knew growing up. Inititally hesitant and holding back, upon taking several blows from Piccolo, Pan began to fight evenly with and even overwhelm him, nearly ringing him out were it not for the Supreme Kai of Time telling her to stop. After stopping Piccolo's explosive attack from hitting Goku and the Z-Fighters, she believed the mission was over after Goku struck him with a Kamehameha, only to see her grandfather's chest pierced by a beam. At first taking the Supreme Kai of Time's advice to allow Goku to finish the fight himself to restore history, Pan found herself blasted with her back turned and Piccolo taking advantage of her grandfather's shock to get hits in. She then flew back in and she and Goku began overpowering him until a continuous eye beam struck between her stomach and chest. After Piccolo rendered Goku unable to use his limbs, Pan caught him about to fire a beam at his head and intercepted it, knocking away the blast before being uppercutted in her fresh wound. Soon after, she saw Piccolo flying upward and firing a massive beam to take down the immobilized Goku and floated in front of her grandfather, blocking it with her ki shield. In the aftermath, she couldn't find her grandfather and wondered how, if at all, Piccolo's attack could've struck Goku behind her, only for Piccolo to wonder the same thing himself. She dodged an attack and saw Piccolo about to strike again when she caught a glimpse of Goku in midair, shortly crashing into Piccolo's chest for a headbutt to ring him out as in the true history. Returning back to the Time Nest, she was congratulated by the Supreme Kai of Time, then was met by Trunks, whom apologized to her for keeping things from her. Pan also apologized to him for her comment about how he should have left her dead, but then asked him to promise her to always tell her the truth going forward, even if it meant it would hurt her. After Trunks agreed, Pan was given a capsule, finding a grey-white Time Patroller jacket inside as a reward for her success. Advancement Exam: Vs Goku's Old Enemies Weeks later with knowledge of her mission only known to a few, Pan was brought to the academy's training chamber alongside Amura and Umiu to participate in an advancement exam where they'd each face various digital recreations of past villains. Once Umiu had gone through first, ending up wounded from the resulting battle, Amura offered to take him to the medical center while Pan went ahead with her turn at the exam. Inside the training chamber, she first fought General Blue, Mercenary Tao, and Tambourine one-on-one in a narrow room, then found herself in a cityscape fighting Major Metallitron and Officer Black piloting the Battle Jacket. Some time afterward, her three previous opponents returned, forcing Pan to improvise against five opponents at once. Eventually, she defeated them one by one, leading to her final confrontation with Tao, whom she knocked out after a lengthy bout. Afterward, she left back for her housing unit, having graduated to the 20's. Second Mission: w/ Goku and Piccolo Vs Raditz The next morning, she was woken up by Trunks, whom told her to report to the Time Nest as soon as possible. Once she arrived, she was told of the latest change to history occurring during the battle between Goku and Piccolo against Raditz, Goku's brother and her grand-uncle. It was then she learned of the Saiyans' inherent viciousness and was told that she had to allow Goku to die to Piccolo's dying blow in order to keep history intact. When she arrived and the three made their move against Raditz, he was powered up and struck faster than she could react, being dealt a blow stronger than any she had felt thus far. Throughout the entirety of the battle, Pan could hardly even land a strike on Raditz, whom toyed with her and the others until Gohan broke out of his pod and flew towards him. Once Raditz had avoided the attack and fired a blast at Gohan, Pan saved her father, but her left arm was wounded as a result. Given the order to damage Raditz, she managed to land a kick to the side of his neck while he was grappling and taunting Goku, finally allowing Pan to deal damage to him. Eventually, Raditz began to recover and swung so quickly Pan could only try to block with her left, causing even further damage to it and leaving her open to be struck repeatedly. Knowing she had to keep Raditz's attention away from her grandfather, Piccolo, and her father, Pan continued fighting Raditz even as he clearly had the upper hand with the state she was in. Left in even worse shape after being kneed in the face and having some of her teeth knocked out, she knew she had to give Gohan an opening somehow to put an end to the fight. She came up with a plan to appeal to Raditz's cruelty by seemingly begging for mercy, which led to her grand-uncle turning his back to Gohan to taunt Goku over the weakness of him and Earthlings. She turned her attention to her father and mouthed to him while pointing over to Raditz, telling Gohan to strike Raditz. When Raditz tried avoiding Gohan's second attack, Pan pulled him back over by his tail, finally guaranteeing the critical blow. However, she saw that even as Goku held Raditz in a full nelson, her grand-uncle tried to escape by flying upward. Left with no options, Pan fired off a Kamehameha through her feet, flew upward and punched Raditz, finally weakening him enough for Goku to force him back to the ground. Before losing consciousness, she saw Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon going through Raditz and Goku as she fell back towards the ground. Six Months in the Training Chamber Upon waking up, she met Beetro, the Time Patrol's medical expert, and a full-blooded Saiyan. Now fully recovered, including having teeth identical to the ones knocked out grown in their place, she was brought to the Training Chamber by Hale to prepare immediately for an incoming threat. Outside it, she saw three familiar faces: Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, except none of them recognized her. She learned they were from the main timeline and were brought on to train her inside the chamber, where time would be slowed to give them six months inside. Once inside, she struggled to handle the increased gravity and was immediately locked in combat with Tien, who did not hold back and shortly after defeated her. In the first few months, Pan found herself unable to keep up with Yamcha in running, kept getting caught by Chiaotzu in his multi-form trying to emulate Saibamen, and couldn't stand up to Tien's sheer power and speed. Frustrated with her human heritage not aiding her despite knowing her grandpa Hercule's feat of defeating Cell, Pan was crushed with the realization that it was all a hoax and that Hercule and her mother Videl were not on the same level as the Saiyans. Believing her 3/4ths human side to be making her weak, she considered the possibility of using the Dragon Balls to wish to become a full-blooded Saiyan. Tien spoke with her about what was ailing her, and when he confirmed to her that he himself was no match for Cell even with all of his power, requiring Goku's aid to survive, Pan saw her future as one of standing on the sidelines and always needing the help of the Saiyans. She vented about how her power level had barely increased since they first began training, and that everyone needed her to be her grandfather Goku and that she simply couldn't be. It was then Tien agreed with her, believing the expectations placed onto Pan were only detrimental to her. She also saw that he himself didn't know how to train someone to defend time, and that he apologized for his harsher methods. Before he departed from her chambers, she was told not to worry about her power level anymore. Upon reflecting on Tien's words, as well as those of her mother, Pan returned to training. With her mindset and Tien's methods having changed, she continued for the last remaining months, performing better even as she couldn't equal the three Z-Fighters. On her last day in the chamber, Pan was informed that the Saiyan warrior leading Nappa in the past was Vegeta and that, even knowing he would be the father of Trunks and Bulla, it would be the fight of her life and she couldn't afford to hold back on him. Third Mission: Saibamen, Nappa, & Vegeta After retrieving her uniform and Power Pole, Pan arrived to the battle between the Z-Fighters and Saibamen just in time to save Tien from being grappled by a Saibamen, kicking it into a boulder and then peppering it with ki blasts. Due to her interference, the other Saibamen were let loose on the others and Pan was forced to protect Tien from two of them soon after. After one Saibamen was seemingly killed by a Kamehameha from Yamcha, Pan watched the other four regroup, and was about to be informed by Trunks about something vital. Upon seeing said fallen Saibamen lunge at Yamcha, she shouted his name to warn him, which got Yamcha's attention, but was still too late to prevent the fated grapple and self-destruct. She was told immediately afterward that she could've altered history, and that her priority was protecting Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Just then, Nappa was permitted to join the battle by Vegeta, but with him occupied by Tien, she turned his attention to the others, who faced the last four Saibamen. To that end, she aided Krillin in setting them up for his Scatter Kamehameha and protected Gohan, but had to witness Chiaotzu's own self-destruct and Tien using his remaining life force to try damaging Nappa, only for his attack to miss. Having been informed that Nappa's armor should've been damaged by Tien, she got Nappa's attention and the two fought away from the three Z-Fighters. She succeeded in searing his armor with her Maiden Blast, but after the 3 hour stop to the fight commenced, Pan was teleported away by the Supreme Kai of Time. Given only a brief period to rest, Pan learned she had to fend off Nappa for a few more minutes until Goku arrived, and caught Trunks blurting not to worry about Piccolo. She heard the Supreme Kai of Time clarify that what would happen to Piccolo was important to his life and Gohan's. Back in the past, she aided Gohan and Krillin as Piccolo was briefly rendered unconscious, managing to give Nappa a scar on his cheek with her Power Pole. As she saw Nappa firing an enraged blast at Gohan, she witnessed Piccolo standing in front of her father, taking the attack to protect him. Still seeing Nappa on the offensive against Gohan, she and Krillin tried to protect him, only to be knocked away by his Giant Storm. Pan witnessed Gohan being saved and Goku's arrival on the battlefield. More To Be Added Abilities Prior to joining the Time Patrol, Pan received training from her parents, as well as all of the former Z-Fighters so she could follow in her grandfather's footsteps. Once when she was younger, she raced a Capsule Corp rocket into space just to see how fast she could go. At 18, she showcased admirable skill in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, overpowering and ringing out Wild Tiger and managing to last against Kani's combination of the Four Witches Technique and multi-form. She appeared evenly matched with her uncle Goten, but was unable to combat his Super Saiyan transformation. During the battle with the Frieza Forces, Pan teamed up with the Z-Fighters managed to hold her own against their far more massive numbers until Frieza stepped onto the field himself. When she transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time, her ki during the transformation was strong enough to repel blasts from Frieza's soldiers. She dispatched them with ease, her power often enough to kill them in one hit, but couldn't even harm Golden Frieza even when he allowed her to strike him. When joining the Time Patrol initially, Pan found that she could lift up to 10 tons before giving out, run 124 mph, and fly at 17,000 mph. However, her striking power was still below the standards of the Time Patrol, and far below that of Pima, one of the highest-rated Saiyan recruits. In her first mission against Piccolo alongside Goku, she could hold her own against Piccolo despite him being revitalized to his full power. In a training simulation, she faced and defeated recreations of Major Metallitron, General Blue, Tambourine, Officer Black (and his Battle Jacket), and Mercenary Tao. Her first struggle came in her battle against Raditz, whom was powered up far beyond what he was capable of in the official timeline. Wounded and nearly killed were it not for managing to play to his arrogance, that battle forced her to evolve and strengthen herself further going forward. To that end, in order to face the greater Saiyan threats, she trained with the Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu of the main timeline over the course of several months inside the training chamber (with time slowing down so six days outside the chamber became six months inside it). With the six months of training, she proved to be more than a match for the Saibamen, as well as able to hold her ground against Nappa to the point that he believed her to be a full-blooded Saiyan like him. More To Be Added Techniques *Afterimage *Flight *Orin Combo *Solar Flare *Kamehameha *Ki Bullet *Ki Shield *Maiden's Burst *Maiden Blast *Masenko *Invisible Eye Blast *Kiai Transformations *Super Saiyan - Pan had attempted to obtain the form all of her life, but it wasn't until the death of Bulla and Hercule at the hands of Frieza that she finally attained it. This form accomplished nothing against Golden Frieza, but managed to allow Pan to survive the destruction of her Earth. After this, Pan found herself unable to access it again, the cause possibly tied to the traumatic events of her first transformation. Equipment *Power Pole: a keepsake from Goku, her father gave it to her to use in their battle against the Frieza Force. She thought it was lost after the destruction of her Earth until Trunks revealed it to her within her living quarters. She didn't utilize it for her missions initially, as her battle with Piccolo was in the World Martial Arts Tournament where weapons were barred, and she simply didn't think of bringing it when against Raditz. She would go on to use it for her third mission to ensure her odds of survival against the Saibamen, Nappa, and Vegeta. Battles *Pan vs. Chi-Chi *Pan vs. Wild Tiger *Pan vs. Kani Shinhan *Pan vs. Goten *Pan and Z-Fighters vs. Frieza Force *Pan and Z-Fighters vs. Golden Frieza *Pan vs. Future Trunks (training) *Pan vs. Umiu (training) *Pan vs. Future Trunks (sword training) *Pan vs. Umiu (training rematch) *Pan vs. Future Trunks (sword training rematch) *Pan vs. Amura *Pan w/ Goku vs. Piccolo *Pan vs. General Blue, Mercenary Tao, Tambourine, Major Metallitron, and Officer Black w/ Battle Jacket (simulation) *Pan w/ Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz *Pan vs. Tien (training) *Pan vs. Chiaotzu w/ Four Witch clones (training) *Pan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Saibamen and Nappa *Pan vs. Nappa *Pan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Nappa *Pan w/ Goku vs. Nappa *Pan w/ Goku vs. Vegeta *Pan w/ Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe vs. Great Ape Vegeta *Pan w/ Krillin, Yajirobe, and Great Ape Gohan vs. Vegeta *Pan vs. Krillin (possessed) *Pan w/ Vegeta vs. Dodoria and Zarbon *Pan w/ Vegeta vs. True Form Zarbon Gallery Pan_vs_Chi-Chi.png|Pan sparring with Chi-Chi the day before the tournament Pan_vs_Nappa.png|Pan striking Nappa with the Power Pole Pan_Nkstjoa_Super_Saiyan.png|Pan as a Super Saiyan Category:Nkstjoa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Pan Category:Canon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Time Patrol Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Alternate Universe Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Tournament Fighters